Darker Side of Wonderland
by Lyralu
Summary: 21 year old alice returns to england, but things are turned upside-down as her lover follows her down the rabbit hole as she is called upon to save wonderland once again! Full summary inside. M for adult themes, language, AU, sex, and darkness in general.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: 21 year old Alice returns from the trade routes of china, having found love and a new side of herself. When she is called upon once more to save Wonderland, however, she doesnt anticipate that her lover will follow her down the rabbit hole and throw himself into the mystery of the Underland. But hearts are fickle, and the stakes are raised higher than ever as the two crash throught the White Queen's Kingdom, only to find that they are upside down and inside out, buried deep in the intrigues of Wonderland. _

_I own nothing; Alice belongs to Lewis Caroll and also partly to Tim Burton._

_-Prologue-_

It was Alice's twenty-first summer when she returned again to England. Looking serenely over the bow of the ship, she watched the port and its crowds loom steadily larger in her sight. Her face, having retained its openness and natural curiosity, was now slightly longer, slightly more tan, and proudly bearing a thin scar down her jawline from her right ear to almost the tip of her chin. Her eyes, once a child's sky blue, now surveyed the incoming filth of London in a steely gaze that betrayed nothing but obvious reluctance to be home. Two years in the male-dominated ports of china had taught her, and taught her well the importance of keeping her head in any situation which, in the dark, bustling alleys and crowds of china's ports, could quickly turn from diplomatic to all-out brawl. Beneath Alice's skirts there was always a small revolver, four-chamber, useful for when things got out of hand. She fingered its silhouette under the fabric. Briefly, she thought of taking the ship hostage, and commanding its captain to sail them immediately back to china. The prospect of meeting her mother, her sister and her leech of a husband, and all her dear, dear, air-headed friends was dreary, and really quite dismal. She sighed.

"Weary, Miss Kingsley?"

Alice turned. A fleeting smile crossed her face. She would never get enough of seeing his ruffled hair in the sea breeze, his cool eyes within which danced fiery laughter, his strong hands and lean muscles that he used so well. His suit and necktie were a warm grey; his shirt crisp and white. It was one of the few days he made an effort to look presentable, elegant. Usually, he could pass off as a high-class gentleman with little to no effort at all. Of course when he _did_ try, he was all but irresistible.

"Hardly, Mister Liddell."

He took her hand, slowly raised it to his lips and kissed the palm. "Then why do you wear such a desolate face?"

She smiled truly now, eyes lighting up. "Once you meet Hamish, you'll understand. And don't forget the introduction to mother. What a bundle of fun _that's_ going to be."

"Why, Miss Kingsley," A crooked grin, "If I didn't know you better, I'd say you're frightened. Oh, and this is the ex-betrothed-to-be Hamish? The one with indigestion?"

She scowled, "I'm not _frightened_. I'm apprehensive. They haven't seen me in two years, more or less. We communicated by monthly telegram. And I... have changed." She looked out to sea. "I have changed a lot. Mother won't like it. Margaret will be shocked."

He touched her shoulder. "Let's concentrate on the positives, shall we?" A chuckle. "You can now face your friends and relatives with your new Chinese mind-tricks."

She laughed to the grey sky, "To tell the truth, I'm... looking forward to flabberghasting my relations. Stir up their lives a bit. Maybe one day I'll tell them about the possible impossible things that I've seen in the orient."

"Docking!"

A cry pierced their joking mood. The sailors, bustling past them disturbed their quiet moment. Alice grew sombre again. Deep inside, she felt like she would rather face another Jabberwocky than set foot back on English soil. Smiling, he took her hand and squeezed it tightly in his own. He whispered softly in her ear. Alice steadied herself and looked down at the pebbles of London.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mother, I want you to meet Yin Liddell."

He stepped forward, bowing slightly. "Charmed, madam."

Helen Kingsley peered carefully at the man before her. About six foot two, lean, with raven-black hair and dark eyes that tapered to a handsome point. Clearly, he was of mixed race.

"How do you do...Yin, was it?"

"Yes, madam. In Chinese, it means 'dark'."

Helen squinted. "'Dark', you say? That doesn't sound too... welcoming."

Alice knelt down beside her mother's chair. "Oh, it _is_, mother. It truly is."

A weary smile touched the now old woman's grey lips, the wrinkles around them crumpling her face like tissue paper. "Oh, Alice, dear, we absolutely _must_ tell your father, we _must_."

Her daughter flinched, "Mother, Father has been gone a long while."

"Nonsense, dear! Charles! Charles, darling! Come see...come see..." Her head drooped tiredly onto her chest. The soft rustling from her old, fading green dress matched her breaths in and out, in and out.

"Mother?" Alice reached out to gently touch her cheek, lined and pale. "Oh, mother..."

Yin reached out, grasping her shoulder. "Alice..."

She stood up, slowly and almost painfully. Her hand was clenched into a tight fist, shaking, white. Her eyes had even less expression than usual, looking firmly into the distance as if trying to see far into the past to find where her mother's deterioration had started. He reached out and put his arms slowly around her, and her knees gave way into his embrace. "Hey, honey," He kissed her golden, fragrant hair, and tightened his arms, holding her up, " Alice, it'll be okay."

She laughed humourlessly, "Yeah, when she _dies_."

"You know I didn't mean that, I-"

Pulling away, Alice turned to look at his earnest face. "I know, but you are just so full of bull_shit_ when you talk like that."

"Alice Kinglsey, I do _not_ expect such language in this house!"

Her sister swooped into the room, dominating the atmosphere with her great, midnight-blue dress and properly pinned-up hair. She had changed; her forehead was covered with a fine stream of frown lines. She fluttered her gloved hands in a weak mimic of control. "Now, Alice, where did this _awful_ language come from?"

"Margaret, why did you not look after our mother?"

The older sister busied herself with wiping some non-existent dust from a vase, "Of course I did, Alice, darling. Mother is just _old_." She turned, "Well, let's see to our guests, shall we? Come along, dear."

Alice reluctantly let herself be led out into the garden, where the great amassment of guests in light, summery colours swarmed like ants in a jam-jar.

"Come, come!" Margaret smiled, tugging at Alice's hand.

"Hello, Margaret."

She swirled around, "Oh Geoffrey, good afternoon! Have you met Alice?"

The man that had greeted them was tall and good-looking in a slimy way. The way he looked at Alice's sister made it immediately obvious that they were more than acquaintances. Alice, who had seen plenty of this in China, was nonetheless disgusted that her own _sister_...

"Margaret, I thank you for all your effort, but I... need some time to think."

The woman frowned; "You're going to run away again, aren't you?"

Alice, who was already running away, didn't answer.

***

When she reached the top of the hill, out of breath, she noticed that the oak with the rabbit hole was still standing, majestic and inviting.

"Oh let me come back, Won – Underland..."

Leaning forward, she stared down into the dark depths. If she tried hard, she could imagine the deep, deep hole that would bring her back to the land where things made sense, for her, at least.

A slip, and she was falling, screaming in exhilaration. Her wish was granted. She would never leave now that she would return to her real home...

"Alice!" Ying scrambled up the remaining slope to see her shoes disappear down the rabbit hole. Without a thought, he stripped off his jacket and plunged headfirst into the darkness.

* * *

_Forgive me if the ending seems a bit rushed, but ii was running out of time, I had to get somewhere..._

Reviews are love :)


	3. Chapter 3

Alice was falling.

The wind shriekered past her ears, her hair billowing out like a shining veil behind her. Her screams of sheer excitement were lost as she fell, echoing far above her. A rubber chicken thudded into her shoulder, squeaking indignantly, and Alice was jettisoned sharply to her right and into the muddy wall. "_Céná!_" she swore, ducking her head as a large cuckoo clock thundered past it. She was falling down, down, down, and the darkness beneath came up as if to swallow her whole. She laughed, relishing the crazy adrenaline that burst through her. The last time her body had felt this invigorated was in the back street negotiations of China's ports, where you either had to be awake, or you were found floating in the next tide.

_Crash!_

Ramming through the floor-ceiling, Alice, remembering the last time she had travelled this way, covered her head and felt the unsettling sensation of all her insides turning upside down. She hit the cold, marble floor with a loud smack.

"Ohh..." She groaned, "This floor does _not_ get softer."

She raised her head. The circular room, dingy as always, smelt of musty mushrooms and old paper. The candles in its candelabra were exactly the same height as they had always been. This was the Room of Doors – the glass table held its usual 'Drink Me' and 'Eat Me' memorabilia. She slipped the key from the table and into her palm, enjoying the real weight and cool of the metal. Dropping it near the tiny door, she took a gulp of the potion.

It was the most curious sensation, being shrunk; pins and needles erupted over Alice's skin and it felt like she was being rapidly cooled, then dipped into boiling water. In the alternating hot and cold, the room grew and warped around her. It was as bizarre; almost like a sharper, more substantial opium den illusion. Her clothes came up around her in a smothering, shuffling whisper of fabric. Down, down, through her petticoats and underclothes until she emerged, crawling from underneath, feeling awfully small, but incredibly free. She quickly tore off part of her skirts and wrapped it around herself like a dress. A ribbon tied around the waist cinched and accentuated her not-so-young figure. She got to her feet and hurried to the little door, hastily turning the key in its lock and slipping through it, closing the heavy, dark wood behind her.

Underland unravelled itself before her. The ferns that trailed their tips across the path, almost like they were welcoming her back; tall mushrooms shaded smaller counterparts with love and the protectiveness of parents. Rocking-horse flies zipped past, chased by their nemeses, the Dragon-flies, pearlescent wings shimmering and flickering. Alice laughed out loud.

"I'm home!" She shouted, joyous, "I'm ho-ome!"

Twirling, laughing, she skipped through the multicoloured foliage, heart rejoicing at the glorious _wholeness_ that being here gave her. She tripped and skidded to a stop at the bottom of a hill, just before she fell into a pond. The water's surface was mirror-smooth and held a scattering of purple lilies with deep ochre leaves, and small glass frogs that leapt from leaf to leaf, occasionally crashing into each other and smashing into millions of sparkling shards with a peal like a small silver bell. She touched the glassy plane and perfectly circular waves circled form from the tip of her finger. Her reflection smiled back at her. "I'm finally here," She told it, "I wonder how everybody's been doing."

"Alice?"

"Naw, it can't be if she's not."

"She might be if she is. Know how."

She spun, laughing. "Tweedledum! Tweedledee!"

The little men waddled over, their round frames swaying from side to side in comical unison. They were at about the height of her collarbone. Alice ran forward and hugged them both, remembering their cotton-candy smell.

"She is! Hello Alice"

"Hello Alice!"

She kissed their foreheads, elated. "I'm so happy to see you, both of you! Oh, how I have missed you!"

The boys looked overjoyed.

"Alice missed us!"

"We were missed!"

They turned to each other, "_Know how_!" they chorused.

Alice laughed again. How long it had been since she had laughed without having to look behind her. Leaving Yin hurt, but that hole was filled by the glorious feeling of being back.

"How have things been?"

The Tweedles' faces went blank.

"Well, it's better if you..."

"...ask someone else. Know how."

Too jubilant to notice the underlying hesitation, Alice took their hands and let them lead her into the vivid undergrowth.

Yin was falling.

His breath came in ragged gasps; the things flying past him ranged from weird to wonderful, a slice of Victoria sponge, half a lamp, and even a magnificent grand piano hurtled past unsettlingly close to him. He recalled one day in a sweltering august night; he and Alice had gone, just for kicks, into an opium den in the underground of Shanghai. He assumed that the elaborate tales she had drunkenly spun were all part of a drug-induced dream, and marvelled at how her mind worked. It may have been then, in the dim, seductive room filled with silver wisps of smoke that he had first fallen in love with the beautiful, exquisite young woman that Alice was. Or maybe, it had been when he had first seen her standing, proud, on the ship that first brought her to china. Or...

_Crash!_

He smashed through a thin crust of ceramic and hit the floor hard. Stifling a groan, he raised his head. As his vision came into focus, he saw a giant candelabrum in the centre of the floor he had just crashed through. _Thank god I didn't hit that_, he thought. The candles burnt merrily... upside down...

He hit the ground, crying out as his shoulder smacked the cold tiles. The pain was real. _This_ was real. Alice... Alice's delusions were coming true.

It was then he noticed that there was a pile of blue fabric under his hand. 'Alice blue' he had once called it. She had laughed and punched him in the shoulder. Alice's dress. He wondered what she was wearing.

"Oohhkay." He huffed, getting up onto his feet. He felt around in Alice's clothes and pulled out her silver revolver. He tucked it into his belt.

The glass table winked at him in the candlelight. Remembering, Yin pocketed the Eat Me cake, and picked up the bottle and key. Walking across the circular room, he pulled back the described curtain and knelt down to take a look at the little door. It was made of a dark wood, similar to mahogany, and had on it a carved rose design. The brass handle was polished and gleamed at him invitingly. He took the summons.

"Here goes nothing." With the slightest of hesitations, he brought the little clear bottle to his lips and took a small swallow.

The experience of being shrunk, for one who undergoes it for the first time, is extremely unsettling. When Yin finally disentangled himself from his clothing, he found, with some dismay, that he had not shrunk to exactly fit the small door; upon further thought, he realised that he could still squeeze through on his hands and knees. This was a blessing – he didn't particularly want to drink any more shrinking potion unless it was absolutely necessary. However, his clothes were now quite a bit bigger than him. He pulled out his pants and pulled them on experimentally. They looked like something pulled from the Arabian Nights tales, but they would have to do. His necktie served as a belt, and his waistcoat, now as long as a robe, would do for now. Tearing apart some of his shirt, he slung the revolver across his back, and it hung loosely in the small of his back. Into his waistcoat pocket went both the Eat Me and Drink Me foodstuffs.

Now ready, he strode over to the Door and, cautiously twisting the key in the well-oiled lock, opened it. Wonderland stretched out before him, and somewhere in it, he would find Alice.

* * *

_References: "Cena" is supposedly 'fuck' in a Shanghainese dialect. I wikipediaed this, so sorry if its wrong... Also, the Aladdin pants are the baggy trousers around the middle. :) the ones aladdin wears._

_What will happen next? O.O who knows?_


	4. Chapter 4

Yin looked around. At first he thought that his eyes were playing tricks on him, but when he rubbed them and looked around once more, nothing had changed. He realised that he would survive better here if he took all of what Alice had said as the truth.

The great blue ferns came up to his chest and the little grey lizards that crawled on them bulged out their eyes at him inquisitively. He stared back. All of a sudden, the lizard closest to him opened its mouth and began to laugh. Yin took a few steps back. The peals of golden mirth that were pouring out of the reptile's mouth matched exactly the tones of Alice's own. He reached out to touch the little creature and it scurried away, taking the comforting sounds of his love with it. Yin gritted his teeth.

"Quriouser and quriouser." He remembered.

Steadying himself, he started down the path through the undergrowth. The vivid and alien colours disoriented him greatly. Insects buzzed around him and he was lifting a hand to wave them off when one alighted on his finger. It was a tiny dragon. Yin gaped as it dug its minute claws into his skin and roared its tiny roar, and then took off. This world was incredibly different from what he was used to. He thought once that he had seen all there is to see in the Orient. Evidently he still had much to learn, and Underland would teach him whether he wanted it or not.

He cursed. Fighting through this greenery was getting him nowhere. He needed to get an overview of the land. The nearest and highest structure was a tall, dry tree of a vicious yellow colour and, scaling it, Yin prayed to any god that was out there that it wasn't poisonous. He climbed quickly, and at the very top, swaying on the thin branches, he stared out. The land stretched far to every side, the sun, pale and white, was setting, Yin assumed it was in the west, but he couldn't be sure.

"Let's say west." He muttered to himself.

"And if you do way west, you will be wrong." A voice drawled next to his ear, "But if you say east..."

Yin turned his head so quickly his neck protested with a sharp crack. Two mint green eyes winked at him with obvious glee. An upside-down grin hung in thin air. Yin gripped the branch he was sitting on tightly, digging his nails into the bark. He fought to keep himself sane.

"And if I say east...?" he said, voice hoarse.

The Cheshire cat came smokily into existence, his stripes appearing as though painted on by an artist's brush. He flipped over so that he was floating on his stomach.

"Then you'd be wrong as well." He chuckled, flicking his tail, "There is no west, no east, no north, no south, no up, no down here, good sir. What are you called?"

"Yin Liddell. "

"_The_ Yin Liddell?"

Yin frowned, "And you – you are the Cheshire cat. I have heard about you."

The feline drew closer, face-to-face with the man. "Heard about _me_? Intriguing, do tell me."

"Not before you tell me where I can find Alice."

The cat's eyes took on, just for a second, an honestly bemused flicker before he controlled his surprise in a usual sardonic grin. "What makes you think I know?"

The man smiled faintly, "You don't. Your eyes give you away."

"Tricky, tricky man." A laugh, "You are _good_. But being skilled in reading is not always enough in Underland, Yin Liddell."

By now, Yin was climbing down, and the ghostly cat was floating down with him like an oversized feather, grinning obscenely.

"Listen, Cat,"

"Chester, to my friends."

"Fine, Chester –"

"Did I say you were my friend?"

Yin had reached the ground, and was panting slightly. The revolver he was carrying was no light weight. He had lost Alice and he was in no mood to play games.

"Okay, Cat," He sighed, "Just, point me to the most likely place she would have gone to."

The cat turned over in mid air, leaving a spiralling trail of smoke. "Likelihood and probability are not things that work in Underland, Yin Liddell."

Yin put his hands to his hips and looked to the sky, his face contorting in a grimace that was barely containing tears. He swore.

"Hmm, don't fret, Yin Liddell. I could point you to the White Queen," The cat vanished and promptly reappeared behind him, "...If you want."

Yin looked at the Cheshire cat, a difficult feat in itself as he was shimmering in and out of the visible plane, and wondered why this slippery creature was willing to help him. He voiced his concerns.

"I'm intrigued. This is _so_ interesting. Besides, I haven't visited Mirana in a long time."

"You're coming with me?" Yin wasn't sure if this was a benign offer. Maybe the cat ate people. It was possible.

"Don't look so shocked, Yin Liddell. " Chester purred, relishing the reactions of this emotional creature. "The white queen's castle is not so far away. Maybe a few hours as the crow flies."

Yin tightened his sash. "Right, let's head off then. Which way?"

The cat pointed through the foliage to Yin's left. "That way."

Yin began to walk purposefully in the direction indicated and the Cheshire cat hovered after him, humming. The undergrowth was dense and damp. Leaves and vines trailed here and there, their colours merging in the humid sunset. After a few minutes, the Cat broke the silence.

"How are you with riddles, Yin Liddell?"

"I'm..." he smiled, remembering Alice's comments on his logic, "...adequate."

"An easy one, then. Here, listen, listen.

_From five feet high, _

_Up to the sky, _

_It reaches though 'tis round;_

_Now try your wits, if fancy hits,_

_This riddle you'll expound._"

Yin furrowed his brow. Alice had said that his deduction skills were equal to that of the greatest minds of the century, but that he was useless at riddles. She was right.

The sun was setting rapidly. They had been walking for several hours. Yin was tiring fast.

"I thought... you said.... a few hours... where is it?"

"As the crow flies, Yin Liddell, not as the man walks." He made himself a ball of smoke as Yin swung out at him. "Maybe we should camp for the night?"

* * *

_Sorry for the wait, guys, coursework is a pain in the butt. _

_I enjoyed introducing the Cheshire Cat! He is fun to do. We'll be following Alice in the next chapter..._


	5. Chapter 5

Tweedledum and Tweedledee led Alice over tree bridges, and through magnificent sponge caves. Under fallen rocks and across huge fields of red-stemmed, green-petaled flowers; along great roaring rivers where the fish flicked themselves up and out, flashing their golden scales. Alice's pealing laughter rang out, unhindered in the peaceful forest. Although occasionally, they would come across wrecks of red and white playing card soldiers.

"What happened to them?" Alice asked.

The boys looked uneasy, and for the first time since returning, Alice felt a chill.

"Almost there, Alice."

"He'll tell you."

She frowned, still half-smiling, "Who?"

The Tweedles said nothing, tugging her silently along. She laughed bemusedly. "What? What is it?"

Suddenly, they burst through a final layer of branches and into a clearing. Alice froze. A long, irregular table stretched like a path towards a small, run-down cottage, covered in possessively creeping ivy. The tiles on its crooked roof were uneven and dusty, and even though the glass in its windows was mismatched, the curtains behind them gave it a homely feel. A lopsided chimney pipe curved up to the darkening sky, spewing warm light grey smoke to the heavens. About seven different tea sets, chipped and faded, sat like old friends on the dingy tablecloth. Several teapots squatted, round-bottomed, smoking gently. A lean hand was playing with the fumes, fingers weaving in and out of the thin trail of vapour as if orchestrating a bizarre musical element only the limb's owner could hear.

Alice's breath caught in her throat. "...Hatter?"

The tall figure stood in one smooth, sweeping motion. Green, fantastical eyes sparkled in a vigour they hadn't seen for many months. The Mad Hatter smiled his crazy smile. "Alice!"

She broke away from the Tweedles' hands and ran towards him, "Hatter! Oh, Hatter!"

After the shrinking potion, Alice barely came up to the Hatter's midriff, but that didn't matter. He took her up into his long arms and swung her around, shouting her name over and over like a prayer. Then he brought her down and looked deep into her eyes. And she looked back into his, both of them staring deep into each other's souls, trying to discern how the years had been to the other.

"I missed you, Hatter."

He laughed, "And I you, princess. But we must talk." He turned, still holding her, to the Tweedle brothers, "Thank you for taking her to me."

"No problem."

"Don't worry about it."

"_Know how_."

They waddled off, quickly disappearing into the undergrowth. Alice and the Hatter watched their disappearing backs silently, savouring each other's presence. The years had taken their toll on both of them, and they both knew that they would inevitably tell each other everything. It was just a matter of time. The Hatter coughed.

"Tea, Alice?"

Alice licked her lips nervously; something about this man's smile stirred her heart. "Yes please. "

He smiled and placed her gently back on the ground. "You've changed, Alice."

"So have you." She bit her lip, suddenly aware of his advantage over her, in size and also because in her current over-happy state her mind was high on Underland like on opiate alkaloids. She had to work not to do anything stupid, "You're so sober all of a sudden. Hatter, what's going on?"

"I'll only tell if you do." He teased, pouting tea into Alice's oversized cup.

"You promise?"

He laughed his wispy laugh, "I promise, princess."

Alice grasped the cup in both hands, lifting it gently and sipping the delicious mixture. The Hatter's tea was always so bittersweet, so rich. As she looked up at his elegant face, she wondered if _he_ tasted like that, so fragrant. Suddenly, he looked down and their eyes met, electrifyingly, her blue with his mismatched, autumn-coloured. They were windows to the soul, and both were staring into each others'. The Hatter knew what she wanted. The way she licked her baby pink lips, how her pupils were so wide and inviting. The Hatter leant down, brushing her delicate mouth with his fingertip. He held a small cookie and he raised it to her questioning lips.

"'_Eat me_'." He whispered.

* * *

_Uwah! What an innuendo! Hmmm where will this lead to...? I wonder...?_


	6. Chapter 6

The dawn light drummed silently on Yin's eyelids. He and the Cheshire cat had made camp under an old willow tree, near a sloping pool on a hillside. Yin had fallen asleep with the last feeble rays of the Underland sun illuminating his face. He squinted at the sunrise. This was disorientating. A quick glance down his body showed that he had not moved during the night. Odd.

"Good Morrow, Yin Liddell." The Cat materialised inches from his nose, making him jump.

"Goddamnit, Cat!" He lashed out instinctively, only to see his hand pass straight through the feline's wispy body. Chessur looked rather offended.

"Uh, sorry. Good morning." Yin wiped his forehead, dislodging a few dry leaves. He sat up, running a hand through dishevelled hair. His head was pounding slightly, in the rhythm of his heart and his mouth felt like a desert at midday. Ignoring the cat's questioning stare, he slowly stood, feeling the stiffness of his tired bones and muscles. He stumbled to the water and experimentally touched its surface with his fingertips. Ripples spread from the point of contact, and the reflection distorted as normal.

"This... shouldn't be able to be like this..." he babbled.

"Like what, Yin Liddell?" the cat purred near his ear, "The water lies as she wants to lie."

"Listen, can you _please_ stop calling me by both names?" Yin growled, "It's annoying and unnecessary."

"Is it now?"

Yin growled again, and the Cheshire cat snickered in a rather un-cat-like manner.

They set off again, Yin following the cat's smoky trails. The surroundings unfolded themselves as the daylight hit; huge acrid orange flowers unravelled their delicate petals to reveal a scattering of tiny mushrooms growing on each anther; willow trees were picking up their flaccid branches, waving them above their trunks as though underwater; snapdragons sleeping quietly under great roots were beginning to awake, with little fireball yawns.

"So, Yin." The Cheshire cat deposited himself on the man's head, curling his translucent tail around his neck. "Who are you?"

The raven-haired man frowned. "Who am I indeed?"

"You don't know?" The voice sounded rather smug.

"Of course I do! I mean, " Yin threw up his hands, "I mean, I did!"

Chessur twitched an ear. This was going to be interesting. "Start from the beginning. That is usually the place to begin."

Yin kicked a rock. It spun off down the plain, coming to a stop then promptly grew seven spindly legs and scuttled away.

"I was born in a small village in the east of a great land called China. My mother was a village girl who had been raped by an English soldier. I was an abomination, and outsider. My...family hated my very existence. I was sent by my grandmother to the nearest city. She was..."

_'Yin, come here.' An old, leathery hand extended, an arm draped in old, dingy silks. 'Yes, Zumu.' He felt his chin being roughly grasped and he looked up into the old woman's weathered face. Her slanted eyes were of the darkest black he had ever seen; so dark that it seemed like he was looking into space. 'You,' she rasped, 'are garbage. You are lower down the food chain than even the sinful monk. Because you are a half-breed. You will not be accepted by either side. Learn that and live with it.' A momentary pressure on his forehead. 'Run along now, xiǎomáotóu, be strong.'_

"...she was the only one who accepted my being alive."

The Cheshire cat dug his claws into Yin's scalp, "Mmm. Go on."

The man scowled, "Thank you, your honor." He murmured, then cleared his throat. "She sold her jade Buddha for me to go to education. I learnt medicine. When I graduated, with honors," he added pointedly, "I returned to my origins. I was earning a considerable ammount, and I arrived at the village in a suit. Nobody recognized me at first." He laughed humorlessly, "When I knocked on the door of my hut, my _fu chin_, my father prostrated himself before me; he thought that I was an official. I... stood over him and smiled. I _gloated_. It was horrible. Well," he corrected himself, "no, it was the best damn thing I had felt since I was born."

The Cat, unseen, pulled his grin wider. This man was so _interesting_.

"I pulled him up and looked him in the face. He finally identified me. I pushed past him. My grandmother was on her death-bed in front of me."

_'Yin.' She beckoned him closer. He fell to his knees and grasped her frail hand. 'Zumu. I'm a doctor now. I can fix you.' She laughed, rasping and coughing. 'I'm not meant to be fixed, xiǎomáotóu, it is my time.' As he looked at her wise, old, beautiful face, tears in his eyes, she touched his head and said 'Yù bù zhuó bù chéng qì, Jade must be chiseled before it can be considered a gem.' And she died._

"She gave me final advice. I joined the English army. I became a Medical Officer. I saved and killed people. I was hated and respected, feared and needed. I met Alice in Shanghai. I decided to travel back with her. End of story."

"Oh, but that isn't the end of the story, is it, Yin?" The cat vanished from his head to re-appear in front of his face. "Why did you go with Alice? You would be an outsider in her country too."

Yin waved the creature away. He was about to sharply contradict the cat when he caught sight of a sea of blossom on the horizon, punctuated in the centre by a great white castle, all spires and gold-blue architecture. It glowed.

"Oh, we appear to have arrived, Yin." A purr.

"The... White Queen's Castle?"

"Mmm-hmm."

Yin hitched his makeshift harem trousers up higher on his hips and strode purposefully towards the alleyway of blossoming trees. The distance between him and the castle seemed to be unreal, distorted. It was not ten minutes until he reached the forest of carnation pink. He paused.

"Why do you hesitate, Yin?"

"An eye."

"I beg your pardon?"

"The answer to your riddle. An eye. _From five feet high_, refers to height; _up to the sky it reaches _is where we look; and an eyeball is round."

"Well done, Yin Liddell." The Cat's grin became less mocking, "Maybe we can do this again some time."

The man snorted. Wiping his sweaty palms on the sides of his pants, he began to purposefully trek down the carefully tended path towards the brilliant white arch.

The flowers were a fantastic mix of magenta, lilac, fandango, rose and white. The whirlwind that blew around him was unlike anything he had ever seen before. It was like being trapped inside a fairy world, all fun and games, bright, light colours, and an undertone of cannibalism. The petals, although beautiful beyond imagination, felt cold to the touch, as though their creator hadn't really understood the meaning of spring.

Yin stood under the great archway, marveling at the intricate gold pattern that looked as though it had been weaved into the stone. A great blue globe sat majestically on the ridge, luminescing slightly.

"Chessur! You brought a friend?"

A young woman, pale as snow, as cold and lovely as the blossoms, stood only a few feet away. She had appeared suddenly, as if from nowhere, silently. Deep purple lips curved into what seemed to be an astounded smile. Her enchanting hazel eyes blinked twice, pulling him in.

Yin had come face to face with the White Queen.

_Wahey! latest Chapter! :D I do love the cheshire cat. This was basically dedicated to Yin's background..._

_As suggessted by Erminie, I am trying to make my chapters longer! *concentrating face*_

_reviews are love! :)_


	7. Chapter 7

The Hatter's cottage was smaller inside than what it looked like outside. It smelled musty and dusty and damp, like it was seldom lived in. The equipment strewn across a stained desk wouldn't be out of place in an alchemical laboratory. A patchwork quilt hung half-on half-off the bed.

The Hatter pressed the restored Alice roughly to the wall, kissing her with reckless abandon. She wound frantic fingers in his bright, silky hair clutching him as close as possible to her. She _needed_ him to be with her now.

"Hatter! Hatter!"

He planted frenzied kisses across her collarbone and licked up her neck, "My name is Tarrant, princess, I'm yours."

She moaned, a chaste, pure sound of someone who needed this contact more than anything. Her hands shakily ripped his tie and shirt open in several sharp tugs. The Hatter groped his way down her body to squeeze her ass, pulling her higher towards him. Alice traced the small blemishes on toned muscle, feeling his overheated skin under the delicate tips of her fingers. When they skimmed lightly over his flat, excited nipples, the Hatter shivered and pulled her closer. The dress she had been wearing was far too small for her now, coming undone and slowly, almost erotically, revealing more and more of her creamy skin for his exploration. He tightened his hold on her and took them both to the rickety bed, pulling her on top.

The sensations tugging at Alice were almost unreal. The heat emanating from his body enveloped her and resonated deeply within her core. She threw her head back, gasping as Tarrant cupped her pert breasts and bent forward to take one of them into his mouth. Her hands, in the middle of undoing his trousers, stopped, scrunching the material and producing delicious friction against his rapidly hardening member. As he growled, the vibrations travelled from his mouth to her skin and through her body. "Ta..._Tarrant_!"

Using what little space they had, he flipped her over so he was above her. Holding himself up, he used one hand to yank his trousers down to his knees. Alice's hungry eyes devoured every bit of him; his tensed muscles, weathered, sweaty skin, and now his pulsing cock that was so close to her but not touching...not yet...

"Alice..." he growled as she trailed her fingers down. As she wrapped them around him, his eyes rolled back into his head. Seductively moving her hand up and down, up and down, faster and faster, she watched her lover gasp and shake above her. As his eyes began to focus on her once more, she licked a lip and used her other hand to squeeze her breast. The Hatter couldn't take any more of such torture and came explosively over her naked body. The strings of cum splattered across her skin as the Hatter called out her name. Barely keeping himself from falling on top of her, Tarrant panted with exertion. Alice's eyes were fixed on his; she grinned.

"Oh yeah, this dog's learned a few new tricks..." she whispered.

Not saying another word, the Hatter slowly, teasingly, began to lick her belly clean. With each swipe of his rough, cat-like tongue, Alice mewled with pleasure. He travelled lower, lower, until he reached her mound. There, he paused, breathing her scent deeply. She felt his breath stirring the hairs on her crotch and she writhed, pleading him to touch her. He answered her calls.

"Tarrant...._oh god_...more..._more_!"

He explored her darkest regions with his long fingers and mouth. She gripped the blankets, her knuckles so tense you could clearly make out the bone. Her moans were muffled by the little room. With her making such pleasing sounds, Tarrant was soon hard again. Withdrawing from her heat, he positioned himself above her, the head of his manhood hovering above her entrance.

"Just... please... I _need_ you in me, Tarrant!" Alice all but screamed.

"I don't want to hurt you, love." He touched his forehead to hers, "It may be painful, when I break through."

She looked away.

"Alice?" the Hatter paused, the electrified atmosphere disappearing, leaving only silence and dust, "Alice. Look at me."

She sat up, pushing him gently aside.

"Alice...?"

Crossing her arms around her chest, she curled into a ball.

"Who is he?" Tarrant stood up, pulling his trousers back on. It was clear that whatever mood they had going was gone. He looked at the bare, desolate figure crumpled on his bed.

Alice said nothing. He went to his closet and drew out an old blue dress. He tossed it to her. She stood up and hesitantly pulled it on. The Hatter, eyes hollow, cleared his throat.

"Well?"

"Yin Lidell." She laced the bodice with pale fingers, "His name is Yin."

_pretty much an explicit chapter, quite short, exploring (kinda) their relationship. . never actually written something like this before O.o _

_Comments are love 3_


	8. Chapter 8

"Yin Liddell. My name is Yin."

He was sitting in the White Queen's dining room, a colossal hall, all cold, ashen stone. He felt impure, in his dirty, ragged clothing. In the present time he was about a foot shorter than the Queen, the shrinking potion still having its effect. They were seated at a small round table, made of the smoothest white marble, drinking out of delicate porcelain cups. She had insisted that he have tea and tell her about his journey.

"So, Yin..." she sipped at the aromatic liquid, "You came from the world above?"

He ducked his head, "You could say so. I followed Alice down the rabbit hole." Her gaze was slightly unnerving – deep gray eyes under pale white lids, embedded in a white face. Her full, burgundy lips slightly open as she looked him up and down.

Suddenly, she stood, fluttering her hands like hummingbirds. "Oh, but where are my manners!" she flitted to him and took his hand in hers before he had time to protest. Her skin felt like ice.

"Your maj—"

"Come, come! We absolutely _must_ get you out of those dreary, dirty clothes. You shall bathe and be clothed and be accommodated in the palace. Come, come."

Half-reluctantly, Yin let himself get dragged down the White Queen's white corridors.

The pressure of her frosty fingers on his wrist was unexpectedly pleasant.

Having taken him to a suite of pristine white chambers in a tower of the castle, the White Queen swirled to the bathroom and began running hot, fragrant water into a large golden tub. Yin hovered uncomfortably but the doorway while she trailed delicate fingers through the soapy liquid. Her white-gold locks draped themselves gracefully over her shoulders.

She smiled at him. "Here, a potion to grow you back to your _normal_ size." She reached into her décolleté and drew out a small vial of purple-coloured brew. She smiled as she uncorked it with pearly teeth and poured the concoction into the bath.

She took several paces towards him until she was almost touching his chest. "Would you like any help with your clothes, Yin?"

He retreated hastily, holding out his hands in front of him, "Um, thank you, Your Majesty, but I'm fine, thank you..."

She smiled slightly, but Yin thought he saw her stormy eyes flash. Without any further words, she swept out of the rooms, the door closing eerily behind her.

Yin eased himself gingerly into the tub. The water soothed and calmed him, and he even began to forget about the White Queen's mixture that was seeping into his pores. After an hour's soak he could tell that the bathtub was smaller... or rather _he _was bigger. His skin felt more supple and smooth. The temperature was becoming rapidly lukewarm. Stretching out, he began to slowly climb out. The tiles on the floor were a cold shock at first, but he soon got out fully, dripping scented water. He was stretching out his muscles again when the door opened and the White Queen entered in a light, gauzy dress. All the blood rushed up to Yin's face. The dress was so transparent that he began to feel as though he was standing in a working smithy. The Queen approached him with a weightless, rhythmic step, her wide hips weaved from side to side but the flimsy fabric stayed straight and her breasts stared at his mouth with sharp red points that had made the thin material forcibly taut.

In her hands, the Queen held a small Tupperware bowl. Yin caught a delicate aroma.

"Please, lie down," She said quietly, voice mysterious, "Lie on the bed. This is a salve to help calm your muscles. It will also give you strength..."

"Thank you," he was fully and awkwardly aware of his nakedness, "but I think I'm—"

Her eyes locked venomously on his and he backed out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Feeling incredibly uncomfortable with the situation, he lay on the soft duvet face-down. With the corner of his eye he saw a succulent female hip. Shoulders tensed and relaxed as slight hands descended upon them. The ointment was cold, but when it was massaged into his back muscles it made them burn so much that the boiling blood travelled all the way around his body. Even his nails felt like they scalded the flesh around them.

"Do you feel good, Yin Liddell?" her silky voice sounded above his ear.

"I have never before felt so good," he answered drowsily.

A silver bell peal of laughter sounded by his head, a gentle voice; "Turn over, now..."

He readily lay on his back. She scooped out more salve and tenderly burned his chest with pleasant cool, kindly hands worked his chest muscles. As if drunk, he couldn't stop his grin spreading across his face. In her dilated pupils he could see his own reflection, and even that didn't snap him out of his intoxicated state. His thoughts were sluggish.

"Good?"

"Heaven." He said, then corrected himself, "Well, probably like heaven. I have heard many versions of it, but I imagined it rather like this..."

She smiled slightly, energetically rubbing his torso, shoulders, gripping the skin. Yin couldn't even react before she quickly and elegantly straddled him.

"You should feel better than heaven..." she whispered, "I'll try..."

Yin felt uneasy, "Your Majesty..."

"Call me Mirana." She interrupted, "Can you not see, Yin, that you and I are on the same bed? And we are a woman and a man...?"

She laughed seductively and her gaze slid south. He flushed crimson.

"Your Majesty..." He began apologetically.

The White Queen laughed again, "Don't try to tell me that you are not a man, for you are far too late for words..."

Her laughter was charming, alluring. Yin could feel the heat emanating from her body, transferring from skin to skin. Hers, pale like moonlight making his dusky skin seem incredibly dark. His brain tried to defend itself, but barriers crumbled as soon as they were erected. He couldn't think coherently, he couldn't stop himself from surrendering to this woman's wiles.

But his heart panged and tore. For the briefest of instants he saw, standing tall on the deck of a ship, a proud figure, golden hair whipping in the wind like an embodiment of sunlight. For another moment, blue eyes gouged into my soul...

"Please, Your Majesty..." he begged with a weakening voice, "Don't..."

Mirana laughed even more, "Whyever not?"

"This is bad...What I'm doing is bad..."

She muttered encouragingly, "Bad? You don't feel good?"

Yin's head spun "Very...very very good... But this is still bad..."

She continued to rub in the lotion into his skin, and from it he could feel not only a rush of strength, but also a rush of desire. His will was rapidly deteriorating into dust.

"That's," she said persuasively, "Good, that's very good. You want me, you _desire_ me, is that not so?"

"Yes," he whispered helplessly, "Yes I do..."

"You are ready to give anything to take me here and now..."

"Yes," he whispered quieter, hypnotised, "Yes I am..."

"Then take me!" she shrieked, "Take me!"

With one movement she ripped off her clothing. Yin stopped breathing. She was sitting astride him, like on a log, placing her long, unutterably beautiful legs on either side, and he saw her whole in her blinding splendour.

His hands reached out to her, trembling. He ground his teeth together, thick veins inflated in his forehead, beads of sweat rolled down his face. His body was ablaze, and his groin felt like it was truly on fire.

"Your Majesty," he rasped, "This is cruel..."

"Cruel?" she asked, pressing her whole body against his, "Do you find pleasure cruel?"

Feeling like the biggest idiot in the world, Yin almost wailed.

"Your Majesty, I cannot do this, and...it is cruel for you to demand this of me..."

She cocked her head and her platinum ringlets bounced, anger flashed in her eyes.

"Demand? Yin Liddell, I am the Queen of Underland, and I am offering myself to you! Are you saying you do not want me? I could see how you looked at me when we met..."

He growled, half in denial, half in effort. He felt as though he was moving a mountain – with monumental willpower, his muscles screaming at him, for he was fighting against himself. He took her around her fragile waist and lowered her onto the bed beside him, jumping up hurriedly.

He was shaking with shame, and he felt as though he had been smoking poppies for a day. The room was falling apart around me, the worm, the traitor, the nothing. The floor beneath his feet rocked but he was still able to notice and grab a pair of grey trousers that were draped on a chair with a jacket and white shirt. He pulled them on, not without difficulty.

The nude woman raised herself onto an elbow and stared at him with frozen eyes.

"Yin!" she murmured, astounded, "Does this mean you are refusing ...me?"

He all but howled with humiliation. Bowing, he answered in a voice that was not his, "Most beautiful Queen Mirana, I cannot do this. Think me childish, but there is only one, and even though I may not see her ever again, I will always be faithful to her."

The Queen scrambled to her hands and knees on the bed, almost screaming, "And so? How will she know? How?"

Hurriedly pulling his shirt over his head and grabbing the jacket and boots that were by the chair he bowed again and whispered an apology. Without another word, he exited the room, leaving Mirana stunned and exposed.

He did not know yet whether his decision was the right or wrong one.

_meeeehhhh this seems a bit rushed D: anyway, the white queen is not a s pure as youd think! muhahahaha_

_comments are love 3_


	9. Chapter 9

Alice and the Mad Hatter were having tea in silence. The steady clinking of china on china and quiet gulps were dispersed between the desolate sighs of the wind. Tarrant put down his cup with a solemn finality.

"What's he like?"

Alice's grip on the porcelain tightened.

"You won't tell me?"

She grimaced, "Yin is a good man. He's brave and kind. Honest."

"And I'm not?"

"I didn't say that, Tarrant, I—"

He rested his chin on his hand and looked her straight in the eye. His gaze was serious and pained, so unlike his usual humorous glint. It hurt her so much that she had caused him such agony, and her breath caught at his tortured expression. She abruptly stood up, accidentally knocking over the teacup with the folds of her dress. For a moment, she watched as the brown stain pooled over the dirty tablecloth.

"I shouldn't have believed that you felt something towards me. You didn't say anything. I assumed, and the joke's on me now."

"Stop it!" Alice's cry rang out shrill and mournful in the deepening dark. "Stop...it...Tarrant..."

"Stop?" a manic grin lit up his face, "Stop _again_?" he threw up his hands "I can't quite _finish_ anything, it seems!"

She drew herself up to her full height and slapped him. It was a one-handed, desperate blow that stung with bitterness. The Hatter, stunned, touched his red cheek with light fingers.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that." She fought back heavy tears, "How was I supposed to know I would see you again? Tell me, was I supposed to live my life a nun?"

The Hatter looked at her with stormy eyes.

"Yin is strong and dependable. I would have lived with him and had children with him if I hadn't come back here. But I did," she slammed her hand on the table, "I _did_ come back to you!" the tears broke through and streamed freely and embarrassingly down flushed cheeks. "Have you _any idea_ how much my heart hurts?"

His head whipped up, "Hurts for _him_?"

She screamed in frustration, "Yes, for him! _And_ for you! I'm being torn in two! Half is yearning for you, and half is weeping for him, that I left him behind, without a word."

She sat back down, heavily, in her seat, fists vainly tearing at her leaking eyes. She felt a sudden pressure around her shoulders and welcomed his apologetic embrace.

"I'm so sorry, princess." His voice, deep and husky, calmed her, "I love you, and I'm sorry."

She turned around and kissed him softly, then proceeded to lightly brush his swelling cheek with yielding lips. Her tears wet his skin.

They spent the night in each others' arms. Neither slept.

Alice breathed in his musty, fruity scent, nuzzling against his warm skin. His long arms were wrapped securely around her, like a comforting blanket that would keep her safe, no matter what.

The Hatter held her tightly, protectively. She smelt fragrantly of bluebells and summer. But this beautiful woman lying next to him was only half-his, and that ate away at his heart.

"...Tarrant?" A whisper.

"Yes, princess?"

She pressed herself closer, "Do you really love me?"

"Yes."

He felt her heart thump at his simple confession, "And you?"

"I do. Believe me."

"Always. I will always believe you."

He kissed her golden hair, "Sleep well, my Princess,"

"Goodnight, Hatter..."

_Fluff! Pointless Fluff! *throws fluff about*_

_Alice-Hatter fluff. Short and pretty pointless chapter... :)_

_Reviews are love =3_


	10. Chapter 10

_= readers! Dear readers! I fear that I have taken too long a time away! And so! So continuations are a'coming! Fun stuff on the way! Please forgive me for my long neglection *bow* =_

_Yin met Absolem in the White Queen's garden. The long, blue caterpillar was stretched across a rosebush growing next to a clear fountain, made from white marble veined with wan violet. Free from Mirana's toxic influence, his hard-on was rapidly deflating. The blood flowed instead into a blush across his face. He stomped straight to the fountain, where the water was so cool and inviting. Without breaking stride, he leaned over the side and plunged his head to the neck into the cold. The water felt glacial. As the man held his head there for a few moments, gurgling out several angry bubbles, Absolem curiously watched. Yin finally pulled his head out with a frustrated growl._

"Grrrah!"

The caterpillar puffed out several smoke rings. "Good day."

Dripping wet, Yin stared at him. Water ran from his head to his eyes, and his raven bangs were plastered to his forehead. Confused, he asked, "Why are you alive?"

"The same reason that we are all alive, I think." mused the long larva, pulling on his hookah.

"No, I mean…" Alice had seen him as a butterfly, Yin remembered. Shouldn't he be dead?

"Remember this is Underland, Yin." Absolem's gummy face twitched into a grin, "Things work differently here…"

Yin shivered. He wanted to think that it was because of the icy water sliding down his back.

"It's trying to tell you something, Yin." The caterpillar's voice was mystic and soft, "Listen."

"What is…?" He trailed off. The dripping water over his face had stopped moving. Odd.

Suddenly, Yin's head was pulled roughly down, back into the fountain. It took him a moment to realise that it was the water itself that came up to meet him. It enveloped his whole skull, pouring roughly into his ears. He struggled for a bit until he heard a whisper.

"When the underland sun sets and rises through me

When a heart breaks apart and a duo is three,

When a knight in the night makes a bridge out of sand,

When a matchstick illuminates all of the land

When the tears of a widow cease to be true,

Is when two become one and one becomes two."

With that, he was softly released. The crushing pressure around him loosened, and he pulled out of the cold water, gasping.

"Well?" Absolom blew out smoke rings at him, "Intreguing, don't you think?"

"Wh... What was that?" Yin couldn't get his breath back. Partly from shock, partly from the headache he was getting.

Absolem seemed to be lost in his hazy dream world. No matter how Yin prodded or poked his jelly-like skin, he couldn't incite any reaction.

"Arrest him!" Mirana's voice was shrill. It was as cold as the armoured hands that grabbed him by the arms from behind. He was dragged around and forced to his knees before the enraged queen.

"Your majesty, I..." he began.

"Don't speak, Yin Liddell." She hissed, smiling. "You are to be sent into exile, like my sister and her loyal Knave. You will be taken across the marshlands to the edge of the world. There, I hope you will reflect on your...actions."

Yin was dazed as he was hauled away, chained, and flung into a cage. His head was splitting appart from his entrapment in the fountain. There was a storm coming. He could see angry clouds gathering in the distance. The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was the White Queen's face, and the angry smile smeared across it.

Alice felt a grim foreboding. Something was wrong.

She was lying in Tarrant's bed, feeling his surprisingly soft sheets against her creamy skin. The Hatter himself was closing his patchwork curtains. He was naked, and his lean body was pale in the dusk. Although untamed, his wacky hair had calmed considerably. It was waving in darkening curls to his shoulders, which were muscular and wide, despite looking so frail when he was in his suit. The advantage of not wearing any clothes was that all his muscles were on display, like a finely toned instrument. She let her gaze slide down.

Tarrant turned to see her gloating, all forgotten in the sight of him. Just her stare, and the way she licked her soft lips began to get him aroused. But he wouldn't let himself be. He couldn't. Because she...

"Tarrant." Alice's soft voice was pleading. She slipped out from under the blankets and came to stand, nude, before him. "Please. I want you."

He almost groaned in agony, but the sting of her betrayal burned too much. Seeing his reaction, she pressed herself flush against him, touching as much skin as she could with hers. Her hands slid around his torso to cling to his back. The Hatter stood still, frozen, trying with all his might not to move, to take this beautiful creature into his arms...

"Tarrant." She stood on her tip toes to kiss him, to lick his neck and to leave small marks of posession on the smooth skin. With every bite, she felt him twitch. "Tarrant." She said again, in that seductively soft voice, "Take me whole, make me forget him! Rip m e to pieces for your pleasure!" He squeezed his eyes shut, sweet temptation tugging at every nerve ending in his body. Alice's kisses and teases trailed lower and lower, until she was on her knees in front of him, mouth poised and ready at his throbbing cock. The muscles in his legs strained in his effort to keep still, but his body ultimately gave him away in the most evident way possible. But he would not break. He would resist all her-

"A-Alice!" He choked out, feeling her soft tongue flick across the head. He was about to use his hands to pull her head away when she took a deep breath and engulfed his length. Well, as much as she could fit in her mouth. The Hatter gasped and groaned as the girl worked around him, lapping up all his precum and tracing his veins with her tongue. Involuntarily, he began to move his hips, to thrust into her mouth. He was almost at his limit when she popped off him with a lewd slurp. Exhausted, Tarrant dropped to his knees ad grabbed her face in his hands. She tasted of him and sleep, as she hungrily pressed to him. Her hands, once again entwined in his hair and her breasts squeezed as close to his chest as possible. She was tantalising, invigorating, electrifying, and his resolve - What resolve? Had there ever been any resolve? - was turning to dust. He gripped her closer, then toppled her over so that he was on top. She was silently pleading him to join with her, with the way her hands tugged at him, trying to pull him in her, with the way she gave small moans every time his penis touched her vunerable skin.

"Alice, Alice, Alice..." he sighed, then drew back and thrust in. She gave a little yelp from the unexpected entrance, but her whole being welcomed him inside her. She clampled down on him, causing him to moan. The sensation turned her head and twisted her body. All that was in their world was the other. They neither felt the rough floor beneath them, nor heard the downpour of rain on the cottage's roof and windows. Alice's cries mixed with the sound of thunder.

Tarrant wasn't being gentle. His desire had mounted to unspeakable levels, and the lid on his animal side was half-open. With every thrust, his scrotum would collide with her ass and add just that little extra to his sensation. In turn, the roughness was exactly what Alice needed. It knocked out of her all her feelings of guilt, her feelings of shame and sorrow, longing for her original world. It was passion, raw, undiluted passion between them. They could feel it on their skin, on each other's tongues.

Merged together, they rode the storm.

_Well... I'm back :) _

_PLEEEEASE FORGIVE ME for being away for so long! _

Comments are much love 3


	11. Chapter 11

Alice woke up.

The air was dusty, pale light showed through the half-open curtains. The woman, for that is what she was, propped herself up on an elbow. Her head was spinning with details. What's worse, her actions were clearly seared into her memory. She fell back, gripping her hair with hands that were weak from sleep and groaned. Alice's chagrin at her actions the previous night was in the front and foremost of her mind, narrowly followed by the electric feeling of the Hatter's touch.

She desperately tried to rationalise her behaviour. She had been frustrated, sexually and emotionally, and the transition between her two worlds was startling to her. Her thoughts flashed back. Yin... Yin had been careful to the point of ridicule with her. There had been one, wild, passionate night; he had taken her gently, but firmly, and she had left nail marks on his broad back and shoulders in her heat. That was the first and last time they had connected - Yin had apologised profusely for putting her in such a position, a reaction that was rather comical to Alice. Yin was so old-fashioned sometimes. She smiled, remembering.

The constant patter of rain brought her back to reality. The sound of it on the window faded into her attention, and even though she only acknowledged it then, she knew that the same rain had been pouring from the heavens from the previous night.

"Good morning, princess."

Alice jumped, startled. The Hatter, dripping with rain, had silently walked into the room. His untamed hair was wet and dark, and it was plastered to his forehead. Stray globules of water hung like dew from his eyelashes, reflected in his mismatched eyes. A wry smile stretched his mouth, but it seemed somewhat sad to Alice. Her breath hitched as he strode over to her and ran cold fingertips down her cheek, tenderly scorching her skin from the contact.

"I'll leave you to get dressed." He said, drawing back. He smiled his sad smile again, and she could not resist the urge to grab on to his soaked sleeve, to pull herself up, and to clumsily press her mouth to his. She tasted of sleep and sweetness. Tarrant chuckled, then retreated out of the room to give her some privacy.

Alice got dressed quickly. She tumbled out into the rain, wrapped in a shawl that the Hatter had left for her, and fell into his waiting arms. They wrapped securely around her, long and lithe, but somewhere in her heart she felt a pang. A wrench of longing for an embrace that was warmer, arms that were noticeably more muscular, skin that had a dusky, oriental sensation. But she wouldn't let the past interfere with her future, and, clinging desperately to the Hatter, here, real under her fingertips, she pushed Yin Liddell out of her mind, locking him as far away from Tarrant as she could.

Meanwhile, the person in question was rattling around in a box-like wooden wagon. Yin was chained at his hands and around his neck. He was semi-conscious and terribly confused. The White Queen… didn't Alice say she was a benevolent woman? Didn't Alice tell him that she had helped her? Didn't she say that Wonderland was a beautiful, wholesome place?

He saw nothing wholesome about it from behind the rusty bars. Dirt tracks turned off the road he was on, covered in poisonous-looking weeds. Unearthly eyes followed the cart's progress as it brushed past the dark undergrowth. Here and there, everywhere, lay ruined heaps of soldiers, both red and white, broken limbs and weapons, dingy and neglected. Sometimes Yin thought he could see eyes inside the visors, dull, pearl-like and dead. The rain that still fell streaked the dirt with rivulets. Drops poured across the soldiers, looking like tears. It didn't look like the Wonderland Alice had described to him so avidly.

"…what happened to you?" he whispered aloud, meaning both the soldiers and Alice herself.

"Now that, Yin Liddell, is a question." The Cheshire Cat's malicious face materialised before him. Yin was too disorientated to even react. His head throbbed. Chessur looked briefly and mildly disappointed at this lack of surprise, but covered it with his usual toothy grin.

"…is it?" Yin mumbled, straining weakly on his chains.

"Yes indeed." The cat floated through the wall of the wooden cart. The driver didn't notice. "After the defeat of the Red Queen, everything was perfect for a while…" he did a quick aerobatic barrel roll, "…but soon, with lack of order, everything began to decay. Mirana holed up in her castle… did nothing… Tragic."

Yin stared at him. He couldn't rationally process this information. Chessur, tired of Yin's unresponsive condition, faded out of sight, humming an old sea shanty. The man, as if following his example, faded out of consciousness.

When he came to, Yin was being roughly hauled outside. The driver of the cart, a burly man of obscene proportions, grabbed his neck with one calloused hand and lifted him off his feet. Without further ado, the giant took a step back and hurled Yin as though he weighed no more than a kitten. He flew too far for comprehension, and landed heavily on a sand dune, dislocating his left shoulder and smacking his head, already searing with pain.

"Dear, oh, dear, people falling from the sky! Must run away, Ilosovic, come, come!"

Yin, his eyesight filled with painful blips, looked up. The figure before him was dirty, with long, broken nails and dirty red hair that hung in filthy sausages around her. She was wearing rags and tugging at a chain on her ankle. Blearily, he followed what the chain was attached to.

…and threw up.

The chain's other end was cutting deep into the bloated flesh of a large corpse. It was so far in the stages of decomposition, that maggots were beginning to eat through the thickest layers of skin, what was left of it, and much of the body had liquefied to an unrecognisable state.

"Visitors!" The figure squealed, "Prepare a banquet! Prepare a feast!" She flustered around in a small circle before collapsing in a giggling fit.

"You're…"

"That's right!" She said, suddenly drawing herself up, "I am the Rightful Queen of Underland! And I challenge anyone who dares to say otherwise!"

D: oh dear. dear oh dear. no delicious smut in this, like you were all hoping for XD but i hope you guys like anyway!

Comments are love!


End file.
